An optically anisotropic film, such as a polarization plate, a retardation film or the like, is used in a flat panel display device (FPD). As the optically anisotropic film, an optically anisotropic film having an optically anisotropic film component is known which is produced by applying a composition comprising a liquid crystal compound onto an elongated film roll. For example, Patent Document 1 (JP 2007-148098 A) describes an optically anisotropic film having an optically anisotropic film component formed by applying a composition comprising a liquid crystal compound onto a substrate exposed to orientation treatment and polymerizing it.
Patent Document 1: JP 2007-148098 A